


A Gift Never To Forget

by EuphoricSkeleton



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Dark is a total sweetheart, Didn't even know I could write Dark this fluffy, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kisses, muse gets what muse wants?, seriously this is way fluffier than planned, the muse wanted something entirely different than me, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricSkeleton/pseuds/EuphoricSkeleton
Summary: It's you birthday and Dark gives you the ultimate gift.





	A Gift Never To Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxCore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxCore/gifts).

> My first ever publicly posted thing!  
This is just a little drabble I wrote for my buddy NyxCore for their birthday, which is today!!
> 
> Please be nice, I'm very new to this whole posting publicly thing so I am a big ball of nerves..
> 
> Also, all mistakes are mine as this isn't beta'd.
> 
> Hope you like it, and Happy Birthday friendo!!

Today is the day you've been both counting down to and dreading at the same time. Another year gone by and you're one year older, still he'll remain the same. He, your boyfriend, forever young while you feel yourself grow older. Now, that does have everything to do with the fact that he's a demon. A real demon, and somehow you still love him with every fibre of your being. The fact that he's in a relationship with you, a puny human, is one thing, but you being with him, willingly, and loving every second of it? What does that say about you? Honestly, you couldn't care less, and it's not like the world would ever know.

Since it's your birthday you know he's got something planned to celebrate you, even if you'd rather not. Still, you do appreciate all the things he does for you, as busy as he is with whatever he does for a living. Today he starts the day by waking you up with breakfast in bed, he came in with a tray loaded with toast, juice, coffee and fruit, he'd even decorated it with some flowers and in the center of the tray was a little giftbox wrapped beautifully in black paper with red and blue string around it. "Good morning, princess. Happy birthday." He smiles as he puts the tray in your lap and sits down next to you.

You look at the tray and up at him, "Thanks, Dark." You halfheartedly smile as you take a sip of your juice and try the food. He gives you a stern look and lifts your head to look at him "Hey now, no pouting today. Today you celebrate and forget everything else, you hear me?" You look him in the eyes and smile sadly "You know I don't like to celebrate my birthday, the thought of me aging and you staing the same. I hate it, Dark." "I know, but it doesn't matter to me, so please enjoy today and you can go back to brooding again tomorrow." He smirks as he takes your hand and kiss it, and you see sincerity in his eyes. He might be a demon, and probably a murderous one at that, but he's still made room for you in his blackened heart. You sigh, defeated "Alright, fine. I'll try."

It doesn't take long for you to finish the food, and with it you feel your mood brighten so you grab the gift he's placed on the tray. You shake it carefully but no sound comes from it "Huh.. Usually small gifts like this make a sound.." you mumble to yourself as you slowly unwrap it. "Not all small gifts makes sounds you know." He chuckles as you finally get the paper off, revealing a gorgeous black velvet box. "Dark, what's this?" You ask with a shaky voice and look at him just as a hand comes to rest on your back. "It's your gift, princess. Why don't you just open it and see?" He actually looks a little nervous, like he's afraid you won't like whatever is in the box. You hold the box a little firmer, and slowly open it. Inside it's dark red and blue velvet, and on the tiny pillow is a small vial filled with darkness. Darks essence, the very one that's made him so distinctly him, and he's giving some of it to you. He's given you a chance to not grow old, a chance to be by his side forever.

You look from the vial and up to him with tears in your eyes, "Dark I... I don't even know what to say." He smiles and gently puts his hand on the side of your head, "Y/N, I know this must be overwhelming now that you actually have the choice, but I need you to know that I wouldn't do this if I didn't mean it." You can't believe he's willing to do this for you. "But Y/N, if you do choose to join me in the darkness there is no going back, do you understand me? This is a one way ticket, nothing can be done to undo this once you've taken it." He says as he holds your gaze, making sure you understand this is it. "You do not have to take this if you don't want to, but now you have the opportunity. Whatever you choose is fine with me, you know that?" You smile as you lean up and kiss him, "Dark, I'm sure you know by now that I'll do anything to be with you forever. And this isn't a one way ticket, this is the start to the rest of eternity together. Nothing makes me happier than the thought of spending eternity with you." As you sit down you grab the vial, ready to leave human life behind you and pop the cap off. "To us for the rest of eternity" You smile as you empty the vial and then everything goes dark.

When you open your eyes again Dark is standing over you smiling, "Welcome back. Are you ready for the rest of eternity side by side with me?" You grin and slowly get out of the bed, "I most definitely am, thank you. I love you, Dark." You walk right into his open arms and he leans down and whisper against your lips, "And I love you my queen."


End file.
